


The Clowder

by ultrararepepe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Yuuri Katsuki mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrararepepe/pseuds/ultrararepepe
Summary: Victor needs to spend a few hours at Yurio's apartment before heading to the airport. But when they get there, it turns out that the boy has been keeping something hidden inside. Twelve meowing somethings in fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here's another fic request by tumblr user a-blue-eyed-beauty!
> 
> If you read my other fic about Yuuri and Victuuri getting a puppy, it does get a brief mention in this story!
> 
> Fun fact: a group of cats is called a clowder, hence the name. It sounds kind of ominous though right?

It had been a long time since Victor had visited Yurio’s apartment. Since he’d become Yuuri’s full time coach and boyfriend, Russia was another world to him. It was no longer home. Home to Victor was wherever Yuuri was. 

Regardless off how long it had been, Yurio’s attitude was not lost on Victor. The young man sat on the other side of the taxi they shared, fervently tapping away at his cell phone. Every few minutes he would pause and look at Victor out of the corner of his eyes as if he were doing something suspicious. It amused Victor to see his comrade squirm, but more than anything, it made him very curious. 

“Yurio, how much longer till we get to your place?” Victor asked, leaning across the seat to rest his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“Get off me, you idiot!” Yurio cursed, shaking him off.

Victor simply laughed and sat back in his seat.

“We should be there in a few minutes.” The taxi driver replied.

“Perfect.” Victor said with a grin. Only a few more minutes till he discovered whatever it was Yurio was hiding.

The apartment has been where Yurio lived ever since he turned 18 and decided to stop living with his mother. The building was fancier than Victor expected, equipped with a door man and security desk on either side of the entrance. Yurio lived two floors from the top in the corner apartment. The elevator ride up was filled with an awkward silence that only made Victor smile. In the hallway, the only sounds came from Yurio’s heavy stomps and the wheels of Victor’s luggage on carpet. As they got closer to the door, Yurio came to a complete stop. His fists were balled at his side, shoulders squared. Much like a frightened cat, Victor thought.

“Why can’t you stay at your hotel again?” He demanded, eyes refusing to meet Victor’s.

“I have a very late flight. It doesn’t make sense for me to keep my room for another night when I’m only here for three more hours. And you wouldn’t put a friend out on the streets of Moscow in the winter time. Would you?”

“Idiot.” Yurio clicked his tongue. Anxiety suddenly washed over his face, his eyebrows kneading together. “And why couldn’t you go with Mila or Yakov or Georgi? They live in the area too.”

“Because they wanted to go drink and while I would love to, I would miss my flight. Yuuri would be so upset if I did that.” Victor laughed. “What’s wrong, Yurio? You act like you’re hiding a dead cow behind that door.”

Yurio said nothing, looking away.

“You don’t have a dead cow behind that door, do you?!” Victor said, horrified.

“Of course not, you idiot!” Yurio shouted, causing Victor to flinch. “I just have a few cats.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Victor sighed with relief. “Just because I’ve only ever had dogs in my life, doesn’t mean that I’m going to burst into flame if I come across a few cats.” He chuckled heartily. 

“Well, a few cats is a _bit_ of an exaggeration.” Yurio responded, his voice surprisingly quiet.

Victor paused, releasing the grip he had on his luggage so he could think. He couldn’t help but stare at the kid—no young man in front of him. He’d finally grown about half a foot within the past four years, leaving the two of them nearly eye to eye. He’d cut his hair shorter since he first debuted, something a bit edgier with closely shaved sides. He’d grown into his youthful face. Now, one of Yurio’s signature snarls was actually threatening. But standing in front of Victor now, he looked anything but.

“Yuri, how many cats do have?”

The boy muttered something unintelligible.

“Yuri!” Victor raised his voice.

“A lot.” Was all Yurio said.

“Open the door, Yuri.”

He watched Yurio gulp before turning, keys in shaking hand, and walking towards the door. They rattled as the reached the lock.

The boy’s shoulders fell. He unlocked the door, opening it slowly. The apartment was pitch black. Victor couldn’t see anything in the dim foyer. There was the faint smell of cat flowing into the hall, but nothing overwhelming.

But then Yurio flipped on the light.

At the end of the foyer, sitting quietly, eyes glaring up at them, were at least eleven cats. The meowing started simultaneously, a cacophony of cries as they all hurried towards Yurio. Victor jumped back, screaming slightly.

The cats swarmed around Yurio’s legs like sharks, crying for his attention. Their owner gripped the wall as he tried walking down the hall, acknowledging their existence. His head was hung low in shame, cheeks stained red. Victor gulped, unsure of what to say. By the looks of it, all the cats in front of him looked more than healthy and exceptionally happy, especially now that their owner was home. He scratched his head, trying to make the right words come out.

“These are yours?” Victor asked meekly.

Yurio nodded.

“But how did you get so… _many_?”

“There are a lot of stray cats in Moscow.” Yurio responded quietly, refusing to meet Victor’s eyes.

Sighing, Victor rolled his suitcase inside the apartment, setting it beside the door where it wouldn’t bother the cats. He decided to find a place to sit, preferably while the cats were still preoccupied. He skirted around them, careful to not interrupt the affection Yurio was finally handing out. Victor kept his eyes off the ground, wanting to give them privacy. The foyer opened into a living room. He spotted the edge of a couch on the other side of the room and headed toward it.

He turned a corner, eyes meeting with the most piercing blue gaze.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!”

Sitting a top a tall, leopard print cat post was a large, white beast. Victor stumbled, and fell against the foyer wall, his heart jumping out of his chest. Yurio got up quickly, rushing not to his friends aid, but to see what had caused the commotion. A few cats had scattered with Victor’s scream, darting this way and that.

“Oh.” Yurio said nonchalantly. “I thought there was a crazed fan in my apartment or something.”

“What is that thing?” Victor cried.

Yurio looked at him pointedly before reaching out to pet the thing in question. It was larger than the eight month old pitbull puppy Victor and Yuuri had at home. It seemed to be nothing more than long white hair and a single angry blue eye. A snarl gurgled in its throat. Victor looked at it in disgust.

“This is Czar.” Yurio said affectionately. “My grandfather got him for me when I won my first ice skating competition as a child. He’s the oldest cat in the apartment and the best one of them all.” The cat, if one could call it that, looked smug at his owner’s words. “Aren’t you the best cat in the world, Czar?”

“Yuri, I hate to alarm you, but I think that thing ate your cat because there is no way that monstrosity is a pet.” Victor said wearily. He straightened himself against the wall.

“You have my permission to attack and eat him whenever you want, Czar.”

The beast meowed in response, evil swirling in its single eye. 

“Hey!”

_

Victor sat quietly on Yurio’s couch, careful not to disturb anything or anger any of the cats that easily out numbered him.They circled around him curiously, jumping into his lap and snaking between his legs. He could feel their breath against his ear whenever one decided to come up behind him and give him a sniff. Yurio sat on an armchair in front of the floor to ceiling window, Czar, in his lap. He looked like an evil villain in a superhero movie, hands running through the animal’s lap rhythmically. Snow fell slowly outside, adding to the blanket of white already covering Moscow.

“So I just have to ask,” Victor asked, leaning forward, causing a few cats to scatter. He also seemed to startle Yurio. Czar grumbled in disapproval. “Does anyone else know about all the cats?”

“Why would they?”

“Because we’re your friends?” He said incredulously. “How long have you even had these cats?”

Yurio shrugged. 

“I don’t know where you got that idea, but please get it out of your mind.”

Victor rolled his eyes. 

“I’m just saying, Yuri. You didn’t have to keep these cat’s a secret. Yuuri and I could have babysat for you when you were in New York and we were here visiting my parents!”

“Like hell you would!” Yurio snarled.

“Yuri,” Victor got up and slowly approached the boy, grinning widely. “Don’t you consider me your friend?” 

“What are you doing? Stay away from me you asshole.” 

“What’s wrong, Yuri? Is something wrong?” 

Czar jumped off of Yurio’s lap, waddling away slowly, sensing the oncoming danger. 

“Don’t you dare!” Yurio held out an arm in an attempt to keep Victor at bay. 

But it was too late. Victor jumped the boy, covering his face with kisses. He fought back hard, but even though he was an adult now, Victor was still twice his size and much stronger. There was no winning with him. But Yurio refused to go down without a fight.

“Oh Yuri, Yurio, I’m so sorry that you have the need to turn to cats instead of the warmth of my friendship!” Victor cried out dramatically. He wrapped his arm around Yurio’s head, hugging the boy against his chest. Yurio dug his teeth into Victor’s arm in response, but his suit jacket was too thick for Victor to even notice. “I promise to try harder from this point on! There won’t be a moment where you don’t feel my love for you!”

“Get off me, you idiot!”


End file.
